Crazy
by fireydreamwaters
Summary: Hey Everyone! This is kind of an angst fic I guess, it's the Usa-Mamo break-up from the first season. Alternate ending. R/R!


"Crazy" ~ by Cricket   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
Author's Notes:   
  
Konnichiwa minna! I'm Cricket! (Name is an old joke among friends so don't ask!) This is my first fic to be published, tho not my first written fic by a long run. But please be gentle. I'm writing this because I'm going thru a difficult time with my boyfriend and it's just... something I can relate to. Anyways, this is set during the Usa - Mamo break up, and it's an alternate ending. I've always thought that Usagi handled it badly and this is what I think she should of done. Or rather, what I kind of think I should do. Well, feedback please! Kikenmegami@aol.com   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
No I am NOT the genius who owns Sailor Moon. And plus I'm a high school student with absolutely no money! Sue if you want, but all you'll get is a couple of rubber bands and some old beat up stuffed toys that I don't want anyways! Also, I do not own "Crazy" by Kci and JoJo!!!   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Usa I... I was wrong... I'm sorry I--"   
  
"Mamorou," he flinched at the formal name, "I'm sorry. I love you very much. But my heart hurts. And I need time to heal. You've ripped my heart out too many times, and while it's so easy to forgive, it's very hard to forget. I can't handle being with you right now. I'm sorry, but I need time. Goodbye." And with that, Usagi Tsukino handed Mamorou Chiba a small black box and walked out of his life. Possibly forever.   
  
He never saw the silver tears flowing down her cheeks as she walked quickly away.   
  
~*~*~*~   
I don't know girl (I'm goin)   
See   
Baby, I apologize   
For all the things that I've done   
That I've done   
See   
I know that I've been a fool   
For far too long   
Baby, you don't have   
To go and run away   
Just come back to poppa   
Please, Baby Baby, won't you stay?   
If you really love me   
Then why are you leavin me?   
~*~*~*~   
  
As Mamorou turned to leave the park where he had met Usagi, a voice startled him.   
"Don't know what you have until you loose it, huh Mamorou?"   
He whirled to see a dark female shape emerge from the darkness.   
"Rei." He spoke her name with a deep sadness, "I never meant-"   
"Don't Mamorou. Just don't give me that shit. 'Oh I never meant to hurt her.' Bullshit. You were scared. Scared of her. Of her happiness. Of her joy, and love of life. And you ripped her heart out. More than once! Do you know how much she cried, how many times she called me at 2 am because she'd had a terrifying - to her at least - dream that you would never love her again. She's moving on. She finally realized she deserves better, that she can do better. You woke up too late. You missed out. Deal with it."   
And with that, Rei too, walked away from Mamorou.   
  
~*~*~*~   
I can't think, think about this crazy day   
I loose sleep just daydreaming about you Baby   
~*~*~*~   
  
Usagi sat on her bed, gazing at the moon. Thinking about what she had done, the courage she had displayed. She was slightly confused. She still loved Mamorou. Loved him with a passion that she doubted she would ever find again in life. But he had hurt her, badly. Possibly irreparably. In a sense, it was a great relief to have told him she wanted him out of her life. But it also hurt. Not as much as his betrayal had, which had been a mind-blowing numbing pain. But more of a dull throb in her heart. But a throb she knew she could live with. But once again, she was up at 2am thinking of him. She hoped that it would soon end. She was going crazy.   
  
~*~*~*~   
I'm goin crazy crazy crazy just thinkin about you lately   
(crazy. Baby)   
I'm goin crazy crazy crazy just thinkin about you Baby   
(I don't know what to do no more)   
I'm goin crazy crazy crazy crazy thinkin about you lately   
(crazy crazy crazy yeah)   
I'm goin crazy crazy (crazy crazy)   
When I can't touch you   
Crazy crazy (crazy crazy)   
When I can't hold you   
Crazy crazy (crazy crazy)   
When I can't see you again   
(Said I'm goin crazy, Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby)   
Said I'm goin crazy   
~*~*~*~   
  
Mamorou sat in his apartment, staring at the same moon as Usagi He still held the small box in his hand that she had given him. He was afraid to open it. Finally, he pulled the lid off and gasped as he saw what was inside. The ring and necklace he had given her for Christmas almost a year ago. And he burst into silent sobs. Body wracking sobs that, had anyone seen him, they would have thought them to painful to even have a sound. "What have I done?" he sobbed.   
  
~*~*~*~   
I finally realized   
That you are my true love   
I had a lot of time to think   
And you're all I seem to be think, to be thinkin of   
Now I know I need you, each and every day   
I can't live with out you   
So don't run away   
Baby, you said that you love me   
So why are you leaving me?   
(why why why why why)   
~*~*~*~   
  
He knew what he had done, deep in his heart. He had thrown away the most beautiful and wonderful thing in his life, without a second thought. Because he thought he was missing out on something. Because he was afraid. How stupid of him. What had he been thinking? What could possibly have been so much more important that love? He tried to remember what he had been thinking or wanting at the time that was so important, and was shocked to realize he didn't know. He couldn't remember. He bowed hi head in silent grief clutching the jewelry.   
  
~*~*~*~   
I can't think, think about this crazy day   
(Why are you leaving me?)   
I can't sleep, just daydreaming about you Baby   
(I'm goin crazy)   
I'm goin crazy crazy crazy just thinkin about you lately   
(Just to think)   
I'm goin crazy crazy crazy just thinkin about you Baby   
(I'm goin crazy, I'm goin crazy)   
I'm goin crazy crazy (crazy crazy) thinkin about you lately   
I'm goin crazy crazy (crazy crazy) when I can't touch you   
Crazy crazy (I'm goin crazy crazy) when I can't hold you   
Crazy crazy (I'm goin crazy crazy) when I can't see you   
~*~*~*~   
  
'If only I had one more chance Usa. I wouldn't hurt you again I swear. I'm so sorry.' thought Mamorou as he cried his greif into a shirt Usagi had left at his house. If only....   
  
~*~*~*~   
If I can see you, I can see you   
If I can see you,   
If I can see you,   
If I can see you,   
If I can see you,   
If I can see you again, then I will go   
If I can see you again, I would go crazy   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
Well, what did you think Minna? I know I'm gunna get flamed for the break-up. But this is my way of coping with life! Anyways, feedback is good! Good feedback! You should try it! KikenMegami@aol.com   
~Cricket   
***Quote of the story: (this will be a regular thing with my stories) "Absence is the foe of love - Out of sight, out of mind" I forget who said this, but they speak the truth!***


End file.
